fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adsper/Full Model History
This is just a fun little project for me where I search for all the old models that I can find and compile them here so we can all laugh at them. Some of the pictures might be too big, so just click on them to actually see them. Disclaimer: I am not going to cover tiny changes in the models, because then I'd have to manage about ten tabbers for the old mobs. Triceratops The first guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Males with quills. *Females with quills. *Babies |-|7.2 Update= First addition of quills. *Green *Brown *Grey |-|6.4 Update= *Green *Brown *Grey |-|4.1? Update= Yellow removed at some point. *Green *Brown *How it feels to chew 5gum *Grey |-|Original mod= *Green *Yellow *Brown *Grey Velociraptor The first carnivore. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male and female (feathered) *Male (unfeathered) *Female (unfeathered) |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female (feathered) *Male and female (unfeathered) |-|6.4 Update= First version with feathers *Brown (feathered) *White (feathered) *Blue (feathered) *Green (feathered) *Brown (unfeathered) *White (unfeathered) *Blue (unfeathered) *Green (unfeathered) |-|6.0 Update= *Blue raptor added |-|Original mod= *Brown *White *Green Tyrannosaurus The first apex. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= RIP feather option *Tyrannosaurus |-|7.3 Update= *Male tyrannosaurus (feathered) *Female tyrannosaurus (feathered) *Male and female tyrannosaurus (unfeathered) |-|7.2 Update= Added teeth. *Brown untamed (feathered) *Green tamed (feathered) |-|6.4 Update= Added feathers. *Brown untamed (feathered) *Green tamed (feathered) |-|6.3 Update= *Brown untamed *Brown tamed *Green untamed |-|6.0 Update= *Green rex added |-|Original mod= *Untamed *Tamed *This was an actual fan model at one point Pteranodon The first flier. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.1 Update= Finally relabeled to pteranodon from pterosaur. Also added blue and red variants. *Purple *Blue *Red |-|6.0 Update= |-|Original mod= *Flying Nautilus The first water guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|Original mod= Plesiosaurus Futabasaurus N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Renamed from plesiosaur to plesiosaurus. *Male *Female |-|Original mod= *Nec down Mosasaurus The first aquatic apex. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|6.2.3 Update= *Green *Blue |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Stegosaurus The second vegan. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female: |-|6.4 Update= *Green *Yellow *Red |-|Original mod= *Green *How it feels to chew five gum Dilophosaurus The spitter. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Feathered version removed. *Male *Female |-|7.2.1 Update= Feathered version added. *Green feathered *Brown feathered |-|7.2 Update= Puke subspecies removed. *Green *Yellow |-|7.0 Update= Venom spit removed. *Puke |-|4.3 Update= Downsized. *Adult |-|Original mod= *Dragonith's original model *Adult: *Baby Smilodon The first in the Apartheid. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|7.2 Update= Sabercats renamed to smilodon at some point. White smilodon added. |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Brachiosaurus The great big bastard. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.1 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Original mod= *Dragonith's original batch *Adult *Baby Mammoth The great big hairy bastard. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female *Sheared |-|7.2 Update= Addition of subspecies. *Brown *Black *White *Sheared *Baby |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Spinosaurus The rival. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female *Baby |-|6.4 Update= *Adult *Baby *Raptorfarian's retexture |-|5.1 Update= *Adult and baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Ankylosaurus The real herbivore, the best herbivore. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female and baby |-|5.1 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Dodo The first bird. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Adult |-|7.3 Update= *Male/female *Baby |-|6.0 Update= *Brown and baby |-|5.2 Update= *"Brown" *Brown baby *Gray |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Compsognathus The little guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male (feathers) *Female (feathers) *Baby *Male (featherless) *Female (featherless) |-|6.4 Update= Addition of feathers. *Green and purple feathers |-|5.3 Update= *Green *Purple |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Pachycephalosaurus The formerly intimidating one. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.2 Update= *Orange |-|6.3.1 Update= *Orange |-|5.3 Update= *Orange *Orange baby *Green baby *White baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Deinonychus The velociraptor copy but objectively superior in every regard. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male and female *Male and female (featherless) (right) |-|7.3 Update= *Male/female *Baby |-|6.4 Update= *Black *Brown *Grey *How it feels to chew 5gum *Black and grey (featherless) *Brown |-|6.3.1 Update= *Black, brown, and grey *White (featherless) *Brown (featherless) *Black (featherless) |-|6.2 Update= Scaly toggle added. *Black, brown, and grey |-|6.0 Update= *Adult and baby *Angry Coelacanth The first real fish. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|7.2 Update= *Ocean, swamp, and river |-|6.1 Update= *Ocean, swamp, and river |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Gallimimus The only omnivore. N/A= |-|Future Update= *Male |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|6.3.1 Update= Addition of feathers + neck change. *Orange *Brown (feathered) *Green (feathered) *White (feathered) |-|6.2 Update= *Orange *Green, brown, and white |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Liopleurodon The meh aquatic one. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|6.4 Update= |-|6.3 Update= Quagga The everchosen of the Apartheid. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|6.3 Update= *Armored and chested Gastornis Dodo's big brother. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Kelenken Big bird. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby Phorusrhacos N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby Category:Blog posts